


Science, Saviors, Tragedy

by Laerkstrein



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Phon Coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the war, there was a time where he was truly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science, Saviors, Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://niger-ut-niveus.livejournal.com/100639.html) on my LJ comm on 08.12.12.

He sits alone on the coastline, stoking the fire with what little he's collected. With the rest of them asleep, it's not safe to leave the encampment and wander around in the dark. Beasts are an irritant during the day, but in the dead of night, they're more like spawn from the Caverns. So he makes due with what's available. Palm leaves, some twigs, and the paper wrappings from the meal given them by the hunters.   
  
Balthier rather enjoys sitting alone in the chill of night, listening to the waves wash across the sand with a gentle sea breeze. It reminds him of days as a child, when his mother would pull them all away from the bustle of city life for a little family vacation. He remembers running across these sands as a boy, hunting for shells and arguing with his brothers. And all the while, his parents had watched fondly.  
  
"What're you doing out here alone?"  
  
Vaan's bare feet sink into the sand as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Balthier peers over his shoulder to spare the boy a sideways glance, his attention promptly returning to the water.   
  
"Tell me, Vaan," he says, speaking slowly. "What do you remember most about your parents?"  
  
The boy comes to sit beside the fire, taking a large leaf and holding it above the flame, watching as a hole burns through.   
  
He shrugs, white-blond hair bouncing across his forehead. "I dunno. We were always pretty poor, but they didn't let it bother them." He smiles fondly. "My dad worked long hours doing all kinds of odd jobs. And when it came time to collect, he'd take what we needed for food, and then leave the rest in a jar."  
  
Balthier nods, recalling his own father's blasted work ethic. It had easily changed after his mother and brothers were taken by the gods. His science had gone from necessity to obsession in the blink of an eye.   
  
"Mom would stay home and do household chores with us. Washing dishes, hanging out laundry, cooking, every night. Each week, when we were finished, she'd take a bit of gil from that jar, and buy us treats or toys." He leans over, arms resting on his knees. "They weren't rich at all, but everybody in Lowtown knew and loved them. For me and Reks, that was enough. Just having them there, knowing they loved us... It was like we'd been given the world. They were..."  
  
"Your saviors," he says, finishing.   
  
Being as close to Archades as he is, all Balthier can think about is his father. Somehow, he digs up old memories; memories of a kind face, looking down at him with a smile. He used to be quite the little show-off, trying to be as much of a genius as the old man, just to hear the words that made his young heart soar.  
  
"'That's my boy.'"   
  
Balthier's eyes widen as he looks at Vaan, a gentle expression on the boy's face.   
  
"That's what my dad used to say to me, every day when he came home." Vaan sighs then, leans back in the sand. "It's sad, really. Not just for people like me and Penelo, but for everybody. Even the Empire. If I think about it enough, I realize that we're all in the same boat, what with the war and all."  
  
The sky pirate nods, taking a handful of sand and allowing it to fall through his fingers. It flies away as it drops, the night breeze sweeping it away. As he watches it go, he feels like everything he ever loved has just been taken away.  
  
It was all such a damned tragedy.


End file.
